My little Pony and the Rainbow Wands
by Edlover23
Summary: Seven Ponys Seven Wands can all seven bring back the color to the land and bring back the rainbow? will the magic of the wands keep the color in the land?
1. Chapter 1: Rainbow Magic

My little Pony and the Rainbow Wands

Chapter 1: The Story of the wands

Long ago before ponyville was settled Equesteria had the magic rainbow wands and brought all the color to the land and the others places around the kingdom Princess Luna and her sister Princess Celestia keep the wands in a special place.

But one day the magic of the rainbow started to fade each of the rainbow wands needs one of the seven ponies to bring back the color before all the color from the land was all gone. And can a new pony come and help the others to bring back the color or the land will fall into black and white.

Twilight Sparkle was sitting in her room in the library looking at old books she is a light purple unicorn with pink and purple streaks in her mane and tail and her cutie make is a shining bright star.

then spike her dragon get a letter from Princess Celestia it said

" _**dear twilight there is a trouble with the magic wands they are losing there color you have to find out why they are and please don't worry we have everything taken care of." **_

twilight nods and she said _**" wait what rainbow wands how can that be there is only the Elements of Harmony that we found but what is this about the rainbow wands?" **_she looks in all the books and then pinky pie comes in she is a all pink pony with a pink mane and tail and her cutie mark are blue and yellow balloons. She looks at the books flying every where and she said _**" what is going on twilight?" **_

as books fly every where pinky ducks for cover and then twilight looks and she said _**" pinky did you ever here about the story of the rainbow wands?"**_

she shakes her pink fluffy mane and she said _**" no but I think rainbow might have she know all about rainbows." **_

as she giggles and walks out. Twilight gets up to find rainbow dash and she finds her and she said _**" rainbow do you know anything about the rainbow wands?" **_

Rainbow dash is a sky blue Pegasus pony with a rainbow mane and a rainbow tail and her cutie mark is a red lighting bolt. She flies down and she said _**" yea I think so they bring all the color to the land but that is just a old pony tail." **_

then she flies back up to the cloud and yawns and she said _**" go ask apple jack she will know." **_as she falls asleep twilight stomps her hoof and she said _**" fine I will go ask her." **_

she walks over to apple jacks barn she is a orange pony with blonde mane in pony-tails and a blonde tail to match and her cutie make is three apples she looks at the apple tree and she _**said " apple jack do you know about the magic rainbow wands?"**_ apple jack look up down from the apple trees and she said _**" sorry honey I don't go ask rarity she is higher class." **_

she sighs and she said _**" ok I will." **_she walks to rarity's house and rarity puts a bow right on here tail and rarity said _**" sorry twilight I didn't know you where there." **_twilight laughs and she said _**" do you know any thing about the rainbow wands?" **_

rarity nod as she sits down she is a white unicorn with a dark purple mane and tail and her cutie mark are three blue diamonds and she said _**" yes I do there are seven wands each color of the rainbow and the are kept in the a special place in the Equestria castle but if something goes wrong the wands lose there power and the whole land and the ponies will all loose there color. **_

_**but there is said to be a seventh pony that will help bring it back but no one know who she is." **_twilight nods and she said _**" thanks I am going to go look for Fluttershy maybe she knows.**_" she walks out and she finds Fluttershy singing with the birds and she said _**" Fluttershy do you know about the rainbow wands?" **_

Fluttershy is a yellow Pegasus pony with a pale pink mane and tail and the cutie mark are three blue butterflies she said _**" sorry twilight."**_ she sighs and twilight said _**" well thanks anyway." **_as she walks around town she looks at the castle and she said _**" oh Celestia what is going oh with Equestria?" **_


	2. Chapter 2: New Pony In Town

**My little Pony and the Rainbow Wands**

Chapter 2: New City New Ponies

As twilight walks around the town a moving carriage rolls into town and stops at a empty house and twilight looks at the house and she said _**" I wonder who is going to live there?" **_as she walks to the house the bigger ponies get the items out as I get out of the carriage my fur is a pretty light pink and my mane and tail are aquamarine with highlights of sapphire.

my eyes are a pretty sky blue and my horn is the same color as my fur my wings are the same color and my cutie mark is a purple louts with light pink petals as well.

twilight walks up she looks at me and she said _**" hi there my name is twilight what is yours?"**_ I turn around and I look at twilight and I said **" my name is louts star its nice to meet you I am new to ponyville."** twilight sparkle smiles and she said _**" well do you want me to show you around town while your house gets set up?" **_I nod and I said **" sure that sounds nice." **

as we walk around town twilight looks at me and she said _**" so where are you from?"**_ I look at her and I said **" I am from a town called galloping winds I wanted something new so I moved here." **twilight nods and then she said _**" do you know anything about the rainbow wands?" **_I shake my mane and I **said " no sorry twilight I wish I did."** as we walk around town pinky pie sees me and she runs off and I said **" what is with that pony?" **

she shakes her head and she said _**" don't worry she did that to me to."**_ I giggle as we walk around town I see a cute pony with apples for her cutie mark as I walk up I said **" hi there I am new what is your name?"** she turns around and she said _**" I am apple jack who are you?" **_

I smile and I said **" I am lotus star nice to meet you." **as we walk around I see a blue Pegasus up in the clouds and I said **" who is that?"** she looks up and she said _**" oh that is just rainbow dash." **_rainbow dash looks down at me and she tackles me into a mud puddle and she said _**" sorry hear let me clean you up." **_

she make a rain cloud over me and washes me off then she flies around me to dry me off my mane and tail get puffed up. I look at rainbow and I said **" thanks for the help." **as I smile at her

I try to get my mane and tail back together then we walk into rarity's shop she looks at me and she said _**" my dear did you get into a fight with a hair dryer?"**_ I look and I said **" well no." **she looks at me and she said _**" I have to get you cleaned up." **_

I look at twilight and I said **" does she have to?" **rarity gets me cleaned up and she puts a saddle on me covered in jewels and she said _**" wow you look so pretty where are you from?" **_

as she pulls it tighter and I said **" I am-from-galloping-winds." **as she pulls the saddle 's eyes sparkle and she said _**" I all ways wanted to go there that color is not you I will be right back." **_twilight pull me out of there I look at her and I said **" thanks she is a little crazy who knows I bet she wanted to dye my fur next." **

twilight laughs and she said _**" yea she is." **_as we walk to where wild birds are I look at the pony and I said **" hi there my name is lotus what is your name?"** Fluttershy looks at me and hides in the flowers and I said **" I am sorry I won't bite." **she ducks back into the flower I sigh and I said **" ok I will see you later." **

as we walk back into town I look at the sunset and I said " well twilight it was nice you meet you and your friends It was a great day."

as I open my door glitter and sparkles go everywhere and then pink pie pulls me in and she talks in a really hyper voice and bouncing all over the place she said _**" hi I am pinky pie who are you are you new here?**_" I nod and I said **" I am lotus star yes I am new." **twilight looks at me and she said _**" do you want me to help you clean up louts?" **_

I nod and I said **" thanks twilight." **as we get done I said **" thanks for the help I will see you tomorrow.** twilight yawns as she walks back home she said _**" so are you sure you do not know about the rainbow wands?"**_ I nod and I said **" yea I am sure twilight trust me." **

I she nods and goes back to her house as I lock up for the night I sit on my bed and pull out a book as I look at the chapter about the rainbow wands and I said **" I do know about the wands but that is a old pony tail I know it is but can it be real I mean can they be real?"** I here a knock on my door I open it and its Fluttershy and she said _**" sorry about before I was just scared I am Fluttershy welcome." **_

I nod and yawn and I said **" its nice to meet you but its late and I need some sleep." **she nods and she said _**" well I am happy I got to meet you night." **_as she walks off I lock the door again and slip into my night gown that has purple and stars and cherry blossoms and I said **" I hope the rainbow wands are a old pony tail." **as I fall asleep but what I didn't know was that the wands where real


	3. Chapter 3: Head in the Clouds

My little Pony and the Rainbow Wands

Chapter 3: Flying Around

As morning comes I wake up and look out my window in my room and I said **" today will be a good day for me to fly around and see what ponyville look like from the sky and see the land."** I toss of my nightgown as I jump down from my bed I open my door and walk out I open my wings and I fly into the sky I giggle and I said **" this fells so great on my wings." **rainbow looks at me and she said _**" wait how can you fly when I saw you didn't have any wings?" **_

I look at her and I said **" I had them under my dress I can't fly with a dress on."** as I land on a cloud and I said **" so what do you guys do for fun around here?" **she looks at me and laughs and she said _**" well a little of everything." **_I nod as twilight looks up and she said _**" rainbow have you seen lotus anywhere?" **_I look down and I said **" I am right here." **twilight looks at me in shock and she said _**"when did you learn to fly!" **_

I giggle as I fly down and I said **" well I am a unipeg my mom was a unicorn part Pegasus."** twilight nods and she said **" so did you find anymore info on the wands?" **I shake my head and I said **" no I am sorry." **then Fluttershy comes up to me and she said _**" hey louts do you want to go flying with me and rainbow?" **_I nod and I said **" sure that sounds like a great fun." **rainbow zips down and she said _**" oh yea I get to show off my super flying moves." **_

twilight looks at us and she said _**" you guys have fun I will just stay here." **_I look at her and I said **" but if you can't fly twilight I don't want you to fell left out."** she shakes her head and she said **" its ok really." **

I smile as we all fly off twilight walks to rarity's house she walks in and rarity looks at her and said **" what is wrong twilight dear?" **twilight sighs and she said _**" I can't find anything about the wands and louts is a unipeg what to do."**_ as she puts her head on her hooves then rarity comes up and she said _**" twilight dear you are the smartest pony I know you will find out what the wands mean." **_

twilight smiles and she said _**" you really think so?" **_rarity nods and she said _**" now how about we get some lunch I am hungry." **_twilight smiles and she said _**" thanks rarity that helped out a lot." **_as me Fluttershy and rainbow all fly around I said

" **wow this is so great."** as we fly to a cloud bank I look and I said

" **rainbow something is odd look over there." **

she looks and she said _**" hey the trees aren't as green as they where?"**_ Fluttershy looks and she said _**" yea I know what you mean."**_ I look around and I said **" rainbow this is not good if the rainbow wands are real then color is leaving the land." **rainbow looks at me and she said **" yea that could be true." **

then Fluttershy looks at me and she said _**" what are the rainbow wands?"**_ I look at her and I said **" they are seven wands that hold the color of the land but if the magic starts to run out the land will turn black and white and will lose its color." **

Fluttershy nods and then I said _**" we have to fly back and tell twilight."**_ they both nod we fly back we land as I run to twilight lights house I bump into pinky pie and I said **" I am sorry pinky are you hurt?" **pink shakes her mane and she said _**" I am fine what is the rush is there a party!"**_I shake my head and I said **" do you know where twilight is?" **

she nods and points the way I run up to where they are and I said

" **twilight-we-have-a-problem-you-need-to-come-with-me." **rarity looks at me and she said _**" why does she have to come with you?"**_

she said in a angry tone I turn to her and I said **" because something is happing to the trees."** rarity looks at me and she said_** " why don't you just go fly off and leave us alone." **_

I look at her and I said **" but I didn't mean to leave twilight I just wanted to fly."** twilight steps in and she said _**" rarity stop if she wanted to fly today it was fine." **_

I blink away some tears and I said **" fine if you don't want see that the trees are losing then don't come."** I fly up to the sky and twilight turns to rarity and she said _**" you didn't have to be that mean." **_I fly to the clouds and I land as tears runs down my face rainbow comes up to me and she said _**" are you ok lotus?" **_

I shake my head and tell her the story she gets mad and flies down to rarity and she said _**" you big bully why did you think lotus made twilight upset." **_rarity steps back and she said _**" I didn't mean to it just came out wrong."**_

twilight looks up to the clouds and she said _**" please louts come down." **_I shake my head and I said **" no I am not coming down." **rainbow flies up to me and she said _**" please louts?" **_

I nod and wipe some tears away I fly down and rarity looks at me and she said _**" lotus I am sorry for what I said I didn't mean to make you upset." **_I sniffled and I said **" its ok I should have asked twilight first before we took off." **

twilight smiles and she said _**" don't worry lotus you didn't make me upset."**_ I smile and then rarity turns to me and she said _**" how about I make you a dress on the house."**_ I giggle and I said

" **you don't have to do that rarity."** she giggles and she said

" _**please it the least I can do." **_I nod and I said **" ok you can." **I walk to her shop and I said **" I hope the color does come back to the trees." **

then twilight said _**" I know it will we just have to find the wands." **_I nod and I said **" yea I know we will." **


	4. Chapter 4: Lets Get Cooking

My little Pony and the Rainbow Wands

Chapter 4: Baking up something Sweet

Later on in the day I am walking around town and I smell something sweet as I walk over to pinky pies shop I look in and I said **" that smells sweet pinky pie." **she looks at me and she said _**" thanks louts I am making some sweets for the bake sale tomorrow but if I don't get them done they won't be ready in time." **_I walk in and I said **" so is there anything I can do to help?" **

pinky pie looks at me and she said _**" yea you can help me bake if you want to?"**_ she nods and she said _**" yea that would be great." **_as we bake well into the night we get done as I we sit on the floor I said **" we did a really good job." **pinky nods and she said _**" yea we did." **_she yawns and I said **" yea I am tired to." **

as I get cleaned up I say good night to her as I walk home I walk into my room and flop on my bed and I said **" man I am so tired pinky pie can really bake."** as I start to fall asleep twilight looks from her balcony and she looks at the forest and she said _**" lotus is right the trees are losing there color but how can that be?" **_

she walks back in and she looks at her books and she said _**" there is nothing books about it I still wonder what is going on?" **_the next day the sun comes up I get out of bed and I go and I walk into the bathroom and run the water for the shower I walk in and I said **" ah this fells better."**

as I take some shampoo that smells like cup-cakes I wash up as I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me and then I hear a knock at the door I put my robe on as I walk to the door and I said **" good morning pinky pie ready for the bake sale?" **

she nods as I get dried off and I walk out of my house she has a table out and brings things out and then rarity comes up in a cute pink dress with red roes all over the dress and she looks at me and she said _**" louts are you going to help pinky pie with the bake sale?"**_ I nod and I said **" yea I am going to help her out." **

she looks at the sweets and she said _**" can I get the cup-cake with the rose please it will match my outfit that I have on."**_ I nod and pinky takes her money as she takes a bite of the cup-cake and she said _**" why this is really good pinky pie."**_ she smiles and then rarity looks at me and she said _**" lotus I am all most done with your dress."**_ I smile and I said **"thanks." **

as the rest of the ponies come to get the sweets I yell to pink pie and I said **" we need some more sweets." **she nods and comes out with a tray as lunch time comes around twilight comes up and she said _**" hey what kind of sweets do you have." **_I smile and said **" all kinds." **she gets one and she said _**" pinky pie this is really good." **_I nod and I said "** I helped make some as well." **

she nods as the day goes on we get done and then pinky pie said

" _**we really did a good job with the cakes." **_I nod and I said **" yea we did good and I made a lot of money for the shop."** I nod as twilight comes up and she said _**" lotus your where right the tress are losing there color but it was only the back part of the forest." **_

I nod and I said **" yes I am a little worried but I know it will be ok." **she nods as the sun sets I help pinky pie clean up and I said **" I wonder if it will spread to the rest of the forest?"** twilight looks up and she said _**" I don't know I hope not." **_I nod and I said **" yea same here twilight." **

I look over at pinky and I giggle and I said **" look like today made her tired." **twilight laughs and she said _**" yea we better let her get some rest." **_as I toss a blanket over her and walk out and I said **" so I guess the story of the wands is true." **twilight nods and she said _**" yea but what happens if the land loses all its color?"**_ I shake my head and I said **" I don't know I hope nothing to bad." **

then Fluttershy comes up and she said _**" twilight and lotus you have to come and see this." **_we__both run over to where she was talking about I look up and I said **" it's a cook off and the prize is a new cooking set boy pinky pie will should love that."** then rainbow comes down and she said _**" yea she would." **_

I jump and said **" she is a good cook but now she needs a team." **then apple comes come and she said _**" well sweetheart we all are a team we can help her." **_I nod and I said **" your right apple jack we are all a team I know if we help pinky pie she I will win that new cooking set." **

we nod as we walk home I giggle and I said **" what do you think pinky will be like when we tell her." **twilight looks at me and she said _**" I bet she will be really happy." **_I nod and I said **" yea I bet she will be really happy hey twilight do you know where the wands might be?"** she shakes her head and she said _**" maybe in the castle but I am not sure." **_

I nod and I said **" but I know we will find them." **she nods then she said _**" hey lotus since I didn't have lunch do you want to have some lunch with me?" **_I nod and I said **" sure twilight I would love to have lunch with you." **

as we go to eat spike runs out and he said _**" twilight you got a letter from the castle."**_ as she reads she tells spike to send one back and I said **" what was that about?" **then twilight said _**" oh don't worry everything is fine." **_I smile as we eat our lunch.


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Suff

My little Pony and the Rainbow Wands

**Chapter 5: Someone is Cooking with Pinkie Pie**

**As we get done with our lunch twilight looks at me and she said **_**" hey lotus do you think if we find the wands will the color come back to the land?**_" I shake my head and I said **" I don't know twilight I hope so it would be ok I mean the color is not going away to fast but I know if we all work on it we can bring it back." **twilight nods and she said _**" your right lotus I know it will be ok." **_

pinkie pie wakes up a little later and she said _**" I guess I fell asleep I guess the bake sale made me tired but it was great that lotus help me out and I wish that she could help me out some more."**_ as night falls I fly up into the night sky to take a night flight and I see rainbow looking from her house and I said **" rainbow what is wrong?" **

she looks at me and she said _**" well see that patch of trees over there they where green but now that are a dull gray." **_I nod and I said **" yea is see that but its only one patch right?" **I look again and I said **" rainbow is just me or did it turn some more trees dull gray?" **

she nods and I said **" I have to go tell twilight about this." **I fly down and I run to twilights house I knock on the door and spike comes and he said _**" yes can I help you?" **_I look at him and I said **" can I talk to twilight I am in a hurry."** spike thinks and he said _**" no sorry." **_then twilight comes up and she said _**" spike be nice." **_

twilight looks at me and she said **" louts are you ok?" **I shake my mane and I said **" no I was with rainbow a little while ago and we where looking at the trees and some more are losing there color."** twilight nods and she said _**" let me take a look." **_

she looks off her balcony and she said _**" your right but I don't know where the wands are?" **_spike comes out and he _**said " wands but that is a old pony-tail? **_I pin my ears and stomp my hoof and I said **" look it might just be a old pony-tail but its real right now."**I say in an angry tone in my voice. twilight nods and she said _**" she is right spike this is real." **_

I nod and I said **" well it's the deeper part it will take a while to get here." **twilight nods and she said _**" well the big cooking contest is in a few days why don't we help out pinkie pie with coming up with something good for the contest." **_I nod and smile and I said **" that sounds great we will go over to her house and see what she has cooked up." **I smile and I say good night and then spike said _**" what are the wands she talked about?" **_

twilight looks and she said _**" don't worry spike its fine." **_as morning comes I wake up and we all walk over to pinkie pie's house as we knock on the door and she comes to it and she said _**" guys what are you doing here?**_" and then apple jack and said _**" we are your new cooking team for the cooking contest." **_

pinkie pie looks at me and she said _**" thanks so much lotus you're a great friend." **_I smile and I said **" so what are you going to make?"** she sighs and she said _**" I don't know I looked at every thing but I can't make up my mind." **_then Rarity said _**" I can't work in this mess I am going to clean up." **_

then it hits me and I said **" pinkie why don't you make a pink upside down cake."** pinkie pies eyes light up as she zooms off and gets right to baking and I said _**" boy she can move fast when she wants to."**_ rainbow nods and she said _**" she can move faster than me." **_

as she gets done she put icing on the cake that is part blue part pink and part yellow and she said _**" try it its super good and sweet." **_I take a bite and I said **" pinkie this is so good." **apple jack eats some and she said _**" by the stars in the sky that is good." **_then Fluttershy eats some and she said _**" well its very good and yummy." **_

then rarity puts a napkin around her and eats some and she said _**" well this is the best cake is so good."**_ then rainbow eats some and she said _**" wow with this is can go three times as fast." **_I giggle as twilight eats hers and she said _**" wow this is good." **_

pinkie pie looks at all of us and she said _**" thanks so much so can I count on you for the contest?"**_ I nod and I said **" yep we are all a team." **twilight nods and she said _**" yep we are all a team." **_

pinkie pie nods and she said _**" ok this is what I will make at the bake off and I know they will love it." **_as we eat the cake that she made I said **" we will all ways be a team no matter what." **then apple jack said _**" you bet your sweet peas that we will be a team." **_I smile and I think to myself and I said **"* I just hope all of us can find the wands before the color goes away for good I know we can we are a great team."***


	6. Chapter 6: Lets Cook It

My Little Pony and the Rainbow Wands

Chapter 6: Cooking up a plan

We go back to my house and I said **" ok we have to think of a plan of what to bake I mean there are three rounds of the contest and we have to make three cakes or sweets but what can we make we have a cake but what are some other things?" **rainbow looks at me and she said _**" well we just have to think of two more things to bake." **_

I nod and I said** " yea but pinkie pie has to think of two more things?"** pinkie pie jumps up and she said _**" I know what to bake." **_I look at her and I said **" really what are they?" **she nods and she said _**" my pink chocolate chip cookies and then I can make a pink strawberry pie with blue berries." **_

I nod and I said **" ok that is what we will bake but before the contest we have to make sure we taste them so they turn out right." **pinkie pie nods and she said _**" yep we do." **_I smile and then twilight said _**" well that is taking care of now we just have to worry about the wands and the color." **_

I nod and I said **" yea I know but we have no clue but its nothing to bad yet I am sure we will find them twilight I know we will we just have to look after the cooking contest."** she nods then apple jack said _**" yep we will beat the horseshoes of the other bakers." **_I laugh and I said _**" yep that is true." **_then Fluttershy looks at me and she said _**" lotus the color that is going away won't hurt us right?" **_

I nod and I said **" don't worry Fluttershy it will be ok I know."** then Rarity nods and she said _**" don't worry Fluttershy everything is going to be ok we will find them." **_I nod and then rainbow looks out and she said " its getting late we better get some sleep." I nod as everyone leaves but twilight hangs out and she said _**" lotus are you sure we can find all the wands?" **_

I nod and I said **" yes I am sure we just have to look for them I know we just have to find the place is." **twilight nods and she said _**" yea I know we just have to put our heads together and look." **_I nod and I said good night as I close my door and I said **" I hope we find them before all the color goes away." **as I get into bed I look out and I said** " I just hope we can before is to late." **

as I get into bed I fall asleep. Morning comes I get out of bed and walk to pinkie pies house and I said **" so are you ready to bake?" **she nods as we get all the things out apple jack comes by and she said _**" hey lotus do you need some help?" **_I nod as she puts her hair back into a clip and I said **" ok what first?" **

pinkie pie tells us and then she said _**" ok lotus mix that batter up then put it in the cake pan." **_Then she turns to apple jack and she said _**" ok apple jack make sure you cut the cookies like I showed you."**_ then Fluttershy comes in and she said _**" I bet you are hungry I brought some lunch for you guys."**_ I smile as we take a break then twilight comes in and she said _**" it looking good how is it coming?"**_ I look at her and I said **" good we all most done." **

then rainbow dash zips in and she said _**" I bet you are thirsty." **_I nod as we all eat lunch we take the cakes out and I said **" they look good." **I nod and I said **" but where was Rarity?" **she comes in and she said _**" I am sorry I am late." **_I nod and I said **" they are done lets taste them." **

I eat one and I said **" well this is really good." **then twilight eats one and she said _**" yea you did a good job." **_apple jack eats one and she said _**" that is good" **_then rarity eats one and she said _**" they are good not over sweet."**_ then pinkie pie looks at all of us and she said " I have a great team." I smile and I said **" yes pinkie pie you have a kick butt cooking team."** rainbow nods and she said _**" yea that is for a fact we can beat anyone." **_

I nod and I said **" yea we will beat the tails of the other cooks." **I nod as we clean up and pinkie pie said _**" we just have to be this good at the contest."**_ twilight nods and she said _**" I know we will." **_I nod and I said **" yea I know." **as we talk for a while then Fluttershy looks at me and she said _**" so do you think we will do good in the contest?"**_ I nod and I said **" yep we will." **

then rarity said _**" do you think I can make a costume for the contest?"**_ I nod and said **" I don't see why not it would be cute it would give our team a cute look."** as its gets dark and I said **" we better get to bed we have a big day."** they all nod as we all walk home I think to myself and I said **"* I wonder where we have to look for the wands?"*** as I walk into my house and go to bed


	7. Chapter 7: Rain Rain Go Away

My little Pony and the Rainbow Wands

Chapter 7: Under the weather

As morning comes I wake up and I said **" oh no it looks like rain today."** as I grab my rain coat and rain boots that has my cutie mark on it and I walk out of my house and I said **" it really does look like rain." **rainbow comes up to me and she said _**" yea ponyville needs a good clean." **_as she flies down in a light blue raincoat with her cutie mark all over it.

Then I see Fluttershy and I said **" Fluttershy are you ready to go bake today?" **she nod and she said _**" yes I am." **_her rain coat is light yellow with pink butterflies all over it then apple jack come up with a light tan rain jacket and apples all over it she comes up and she said _**" ready to make some cookies." **_

I nod and I see twilight comes out and she doesn't have a rain coat and I said **" twilight your going to get soaked." **then rarity comes up in a fancy rain coat and umbrella with her cutie mark and she said _**" you will catch a cold." **_

rainbow goes up and jumps on the clouds and lets the rain out of the clouds I look up and I said **" good thing we have our raincoats." **twilight gets soaked and I look at her and I **said " I tried to warn you." **

as pinkie pie calls us in we take off our rain coats and pinkie pie looks at twilight and she said _**" what happed to you twilight get in a fight with a water hose." **_we giggle and she said _**" ha very funny." **_as we start to bake twilight shivers and I said **" twilight are you ok?"** she nods and she said _**" I am fine don't worry about me I am just a little cold." **_

I nod as we bake some more twilight shivers more and I said **" are you sure your felling ok twilight?" **she nods and sneezes and she said _**" yes I am fine." **_as we get done pinkie pie makes us some hot cocoa twilight doesn't drink hers and I said **" twilight you look pale are you sure your not sick?" **

she nods and she coughs and she said _**" yes I am fine." **_I walk up to her and put my hoof to her forehead and I said **" no your running a fever you have a cold." **she nods and tries to get up and she sways I help her and I said **" let get you home and in bed." **she nod as I grab rarity's umbrella and I said **" guys I will be back." **they nod and I walk twilight home and I said **" if you where sick why didn't you tell us." **she looks at me and she said _**" I didn't want you guys to worry about me." **_I nod and I said **" twilight I am your friend if you are sick I will help you." **

she smiles as we get to her house I take off my coat and spike said _**" what is wrong with twilight did you do something to her?" **_twilight looks at spike and she said _**" no she didn't I got sick from the rain." **_

as I take her up to her bed she changes into her night gown that has stars and moons on it I pull back the covers and she gets in bed and she yawns and she said _**" thanks a lot lotus for the help." **_I smile and cover her up and I said **" any time you get some sleep ok." **as I turn off the light and I turn to spike and I said **" spike you make sure you take care of her and if you don't I will be really upset." **

she falls asleep and I said **" she is out of the contest." **I walk back and take off my jacket pinkie pie look at and she said _**" how is twilight doing?"**_ I nod smile and said **" she is asleep right now but she is going to be out of the contest." **

Fluttershy nods and she said _**" well she might be out but we sill have a team."**_ I nod and I said **" yes your right pinkie, rainbow, apple jack, rarity and you and me we have a team." **I nod and I said **" you know Fluttershy your right even if twilight is out we are still at team." **

we all smile and pinkie pie said _**" next stop the contest and we will beat the horse shoes off the competition." **_I giggle as we all say goodbye I walk out and look at the stars in the night sky and I said **" that rain storm made it pretty." **as I walk to twilight's house and I knock on the door and spike answers and I said **" how is twilight?" **

he look at me and he said _**" she is fine." **_I walk in and twilight is asleep and I smile and she walks up and she said _**" hi lotus." **_she said in a sleepy voice. I smile and I said **" how are you felling?" **she yawns and she said _**" a little better but I can't be in the contest." **_I nod and I said **" yea but your still part of the team we will tell you all about it." **

she smiles and yawns and I said **" is there anything I can get you?" **she nods and she said _**" yea can you get me a glass of water?" **_I nod and get a glass of water and I said** " you rest up twilight and I will see you later."** as I walk out and I said **" spike if any thing changes let anyone of us know and that is for a fact." **

as I look at him eye to eye he nod and he said _**" yes I will do that." **_as I smile and walk out of the house and I said **" good spike will let me know if twilight gets better and the others as well."** as I

walk into my house and get ready for bed


	8. Chapter 8: Wish and Wand It

My little Pony and the Rainbow Wands

Chapter 8: Lets Win A Wand

As morning comes I go to twilight house and checkup on her and I said **" hi twilight how are you felling today?" **she looks at me and she said _**" a little better but I am in no shape to go to the contest." **_I nod and I said **" don't worry we are all a team and we will let you know what happens." **she nods as I walk out and rainbow dash comes down and she said _**" oh yea are you ready to kick some horse shoe butt!." **_

I giggle and I said **" oh yea we are going to bake like lighting." **as we walk to pinkie pies house she is running around and she said _**" I am so nervous I don't know we can win." **_I fly over to her and in a calm voice I said **" pinkie calm down you have a great team you have us and we will win."** she smiles and calms down and she said _**" i know your right I am just worried." **_

I nod and I said **" it will be fine." **as apple jack, Fluttershy, rarity come in and rarity has our outfits and she said _**" try them on I want to see how they look." **_we all try them on and I said **" well rarity they look great." **

Fluttershy nods and she said _**" yes they are really pretty." **_I nod and said **" ok lets go kick some tail." **as we walk to the contest hall I said **" wow its so big and so many ponies here." **pinkie pie nods and she said _**" yes but I know as if we work as a team we can win."**_ I nod and look at the over to the prize table and I said **" no way can it be!" **

pinkie pie looks at me odd and she said_** " lotus are you ok?" **_

I nod and I said **" pinkie look what the prize is."** as I point with my others come over and apple jack looks at it and she said _**" that can't be one of the wands you where talking about?" **_I nod and I said **" yep that is the one for pinkie pie I am for sure." **then rainbow nod and she said _**" why would the wand be the prize?" **_

I shake my head and I said **" I don't know but lets win it." **as the judge comes over and he said _**" what is the name of your team?" **_pinkie pie thinks and I then I said **" our team name is team pink." **

he writes it down and as the announcer comes up and he said _**" welcome to the ponyville bake off I am your host Ryan sea pony and the judges today are none other than Gordon Ramsay pony then to the right of him we have Emeril Lagasse pony and last but not least we have al roker pony ok there are four rounds the team with the best food wins this pink wand." **_

as a bell goes off and Ryan said _**" there is the bell everyone start your ovens." **_pinkie pie looks at all of us and she said _**" apple jack you are on the cake Fluttershy you make the cookies and louts you are on the cupcakes and rainbow you help me and rarity with the strawberry pie ok lets get cooking." **_

we all nod and get to mixing everything up and I think to myself and I said **"* why would one of the wands show up here this is odd but pinkie loves to bake."*** as I put the cupcake batter in and I close the oven and I look at Fluttershy and I said **" do you need some help?" **she nods and pinkie nods and I nod back as we get the cookies done and put them in the oven pinkie pie looks at us and she said _**" how is the team coming." **_

I nod and I said **" fine we are just fine." **as the cupcakes get done I pull them out of the oven and put them up to cool. as all of the other food gets done we put it out to cool and I said **" now all we have to do is let them cool." **one of the other pony from the other comes over and bumps the cupcakes and I said **" hey watch where you are walking." **

as they fall on the floor pinkie pie looks at me and she said _**" can you make another batch?" **_I nod and mix up the batter and I put them in and I look at the clock then Ryan looks at the clock and he said _**" bakers you better have them done there is only a little time left." **_

as the cupcakes gets done all the others put icing on the rest of the sweets I get my covered in icing and put the balloons on them and I said **" there we are done." **we are covered in flour and sugar and pinkie pie looks at us and she said _**" great job team." **_we all smile and I said **" yes we did great."**

I nod as the bell goes off I look at the clock and I said **" good we are done now we just the taste round to pass and then we win." **as the judges come around to taste each team and they don't like half of the teams.

but as they come to the team next to ours they take the scores and I think to myself and I said **"* please let us win."* **as they come over to our table they eat ours and Gordon comes over and he said _**" wow this is really good not to over sweet." **_

I smile as al comes over to Fluttershy and he said _**" this is good to its really tasty." **_then Emeril eats some and he said _**" wow this is good." **_I smile then Ryan said _**" ok we will total up the scores and then we will have our winner." **_

as they total up the scores and then Ryan comes back and he said _**" the winner of the bake off is team pink."**_ we all jump up and down and I said **" we won your wand pinkie and the contest." **she jumps up and down and she said _**" I knew we would win." **_as Ryan brings over the wand and he said _**" lets hear it for team pink." **_

they all cheer as we walk back and we walk to twilight house and I said **" twilight we got one of the wands see." **pinkie pie's wand is all pink with yellow and blue balloons. She looks at it and she said **" that is good one down six to go." **

I nod and I said **" pinkie keep that wand safe so you don't lose it ok."** she nods and she said _**" I will lotus don't worry." **_twilight smiles and she said _**" I wish I could have helped." **_

I nod and I said **" don't worry we did a good job but I still wish you where there."** as we all leave twilight house for the night a go back to our own I think to myself and I said **"* good so pinkie has he wand and now all the others have to get them."*** as I fly up to take a look half of forest is gray and I said **" I just hope we find them soon."** as I go into my house for the night


	9. Chapter 9: Wand History

My Little Pony and the Rainbow Wands

Chapter 9: Wand History Class

As morning comes twilight calls all of us to her house as she comes down felling much better she looks at all of us and she said _**" when I was sick I was reading some books and I found out how the wands show them self?"**_ we all look at her and she said _**" well like pinkies wand it showed up at the contest right?"**_ pinkie nods and she said _**" yea and we won and got it." **_

twilight nods she said _**" well every pony is good at something right?" **_I nod and I said **" yea I am good with a lot of things." **then Fluttershy nods and she said _**" I am good with animals." **_then apple jack nods and she said _**" yea I am good with getting apples." **_then rainbow dash nods and she said _**" I can kick tail with flying." **_

I smile and I said **" we all good at some thing like twilight is good with keeping things in order." **twilight nods and she said _**" yes but do you know why the wand where made?"**_ I shake my mane and I said **" no I thought it was to keep color on the land?" **

she nods and she said _**" yes they where but when they all come together the one holding the last one will live in the castle with the princess and they will bring the rainbow back." **_then I said **" that is good but what if she wants to live with the other ponies as well?" **

twilight nods and she said _**" well she can do that and come and do to the castle and if she has friends she can bring them to that is what the books says."**_ then rarity nods and she said _**" that is great that means I can make outfits for the princess." **_

I giggle and I said **" yep I bet the will so pretty in them." **rarity gets my dress out and she said _**" lotus here is your dress."**_ I nod and go put it on and it's a pretty light pink dress with my flowers all over it and I said **" wow this is so pretty thanks so much." **as I try it out and I said **" rarity you can make dresses for me anytime." **her eyes sparkle and she said_** " really you mean it?" **_

I nod and is said **" yea this is so pretty." **I giggle and I look at the town clock and I said **" hey its all most lunch time want to go get lunch?" **twilight nods and she said _**" that sounds good I am tired of soup." **_as we walk I think to myself and I said **"* so if my wand is last I am going to live in the castle but I don't want to leave my dear friends oh what do I do?"* **Fluttershy looks at me and she said _**" are you ok lotus?" **_

I nod and I said **" yea I am fine I was just thinking." **I smile as we all eat lunch and I said **" well I know one thing I have the best group of friends I could ever find." **then apple jack nods and she said _**" sure thing sugar cube and we are happy you came to town." **_I smile as we eat lunch and rainbow dash said _**" there is a race coming up next week louts since we can fly do you want to help me train?" **_

I nod and I said **" sure we can go to the race track next week and I will be like your coach and help you out."** she smiles and then I said **" I wonder what the castle is like." **twilight nods and she said _**" I been there its really nice." **_

I smile and I said **" that is cool how?"** twilight smiles and she said _**" well I studied there for a little bit before I came here." **_I smile and I said **" wow that is cool twilight." **as we get done I walk around town and I said **" I really hope I don't have to leave I like all of them but I don't want to go back to the castle I know I will stay here after we find them and I know I can stay here and go to the castle I know Princess Celestia will let me stay I am good friends with her." **as I walk around town in my new dress that rarity made me


	10. Chapter 10: All Banged Up

My little Pony and the Rainbow Wands

Chapter 10: Twisted hoof and Twisted Wing

As night starts to fall I go back home and get ready for bed and I think to my self and I said **"* I wonder if rainbow dashes wand will show up at the race we will just have to see."* **as I go to sleep. Morning comes and I wake up and I said **" well today I help rainbow with her moves for the race." **I walk out and I said **" wow a pretty day today."**

I walk to the race course and I see Fluttershy and rainbow dash and rainbow is trying to teach Fluttershy how to make her cheer louder. I walk up and I said **" hey rainbow ready to train?" **she nod and says _**" you bet lotus." **_we both fly up and she does her moves and I look at her and I said **" wow rainbow keep it up." **

she does and try for a sonic rain boom but it bounces her back and she lands on the ground I come over and I said **" rainbow are you ok?"** she nods and tries to fly but a sharp pain hits her wing and she said _**" ouch my wing it twisted!" **_

Fluttershy comes down and she said _**" oh no rainbow your wing." **_she helps her up and then I said **" ok my turn." **I go and show off my moves but as I land my hoof rolls and I fall to the ground I get up and I try to walk and I said **" ouch my hoof is twisted." **rainbow looks at me and she said _**" how can we both race we are all banged up."**_ I nod and I said **" yea I know lets go to the nurse and get all wrapped up." **she nods as Fluttershy helps us. Then twilight looks at me and rainbow and she said _**" what happened you guys?" **_

I look at her and I said **" we where training for the up coming race but we kind of got banged up." **twilight helps me in and we get all wrapped up and I said **" rainbow what was that move you where trying to do?"** she looks at me and she said _**" it's call the sonic rainbow boom where a pony makes a sonic boom and a rainbow at the same time I did it a long time ago when I was a little pony but I can't pull it off again." **_

then Fluttershy looks at rainbow and she said _**" I know you can rainbow you just have try it again."**_ I nod and I said **" yea you just have to try again."** she smiles and she said _**" yea I know the wonder bolts will be there?"**_ I look at her and I said **" who are the wonder bolts?"** rainbow looks at me and she said _**" only the best peg ponies team that ever took to the sky." **_

I giggle and I said **" looks like they are a big fan of them." **she nods and she said _**" yea ever since I was a little pony I was a big fan of them and that is why I want to win the contest and I will get to know them." **_I nod and the nurse said we would be better in a day or two." I nod and I said **" that is great." **

I nod and I said **" so do you guys want to get something to eat?" **twilight nod and she said _**" yea I was just coming to ask you out to lunch." **_I nod as we walk to the restaurant and I said **" that move was really good I can't wait to see it." rainbow nods and he said " yea if I can pull it off." **

I smile and I said **" I am sure you can pull it off you just have to work on it."** rainbows nods and she said _**" yea I know I can but first we need to get healed up." **_I nod and I said **" yea lets go eat." **Fluttershy nods and she said _**" lotus you where really great." **_I blush a little and I said **" thanks but I still have to work on my moves and if it was not for my hoof it would be better." **as we get to the restaurant and we get our food and I said **" all of us make a good team." **

twilight nods and she said _**" yes we do." **_I nod and I said _**" I know we will get the wands back."**_ then twilight nods and she said " yea we have one now all the other have to get there wands." then Fluttershy said _**" we just have to see where the others are." **_I nod and I said **" yea but I know we can get them all in time."** twilight nods and she said **" yes we will." **as we all eat our lunch


	11. Chapter 11: Lets Race

My little Pony and the Rainbow Wands

Chapter 11: It's a pony race

As night comes we all go to our houses and I look up where the race is going to be and I said **" I hope we both do our best." **I walk in and go to sleep. Morning comes and I wake up and I meet rainbow and Fluttershy and I said _**" hey guys ready to go up to the race?" **_Fluttershy nods and she said _**" yea we are." **_we fly up and I look around and I said **" wow this is so pretty." **

then rainbow looks at me and she said _**" this is Clouds dale this is where I was grew up."**_ then pegasi ponies come up and one and looks at rainbow and he said _**" well look who is back boys its rainbow crash." **_rainbow hangs her head down and I step up and I said **" leave her alone you bully."** he looks at me and he said _**" oh so who are you little rainbow crashes bodyguard?" **_

they walk away and I said **" I am so sorry rainbow I didn't mean to that."** she smiles and she said **" its ok lotus and thanks." **we walk over to Fluttershy and she is looking up and I said **" what are you looking at flutter?"** and she points with her hoof to Rarity and she said **" that is what I am looking at." **

I look up and I said **" when did rarity get wings?" **then twilights hot air balloon comes up and I said **" guys you came to watch us?" **then pinkie jumps out and rainbow yells and she said _**" no don't." **_pinkie lands on the cloud and stands there and then twilight looks at me and she said _**" I found a spell that lets earth ponies walk on clouds since you guys can fly." **_

I smile and I said **" wow that is so cool." **as the we walk around Clouds dale rarity is in love with her wings as we walk to where they make the snow fall the wind from rarity butterfly wings knocks the snow flakes down to the ground and they all break. as we walk where the rainbows are made pinkie pie puts her hoof in the rainbow and tastes and its so spicy and she runs off.

but as rarity flies in the clouds the worker ponies talk about her new wings then one pony looks at her and she said _**" you should enter the race as well." **_rainbow hangs her head down and I said **" this will not turn out good." **

as the race starts rainbow is so nervous that she changes the numbers with the other flyers and then rarity takes her sweet time getting ready and then I go on and I see the Wonder bolts and I see Princess Celestia in the stands as well and I said **" wow princess Celestia she is so pretty." **as the contestant wrangler calls every pony to the stage she goes over the show and the other ponies start to fly out then its my turn.

as I fly out I do my number and then the rainbow is over in the corner scared and then rarity comes out and rainbow does her moves but she is so scared she runs into a cloud column and then she goes and makes the clouds spin but one hits to the princess as I watch and I said **" oh dashie please be ok." **

as rarity flies up to the sun to show off her wings the sun melts them and she falls the wonder blots fly in a dash of lighting but rarity knocks them out and rainbow looks at them and she dives as fast a sonic rainbow to get them and I look from the stage and I said **" dash you where born to fly." **as rainbow goes after them a sonic wave goes around her and I said **" it can't be can she pull off a sonic rain boom?" **

as she grabs the wonder bolts and rarity she flies and does a sonic rainbow boom then she flies up over the stadium making a rainbow over the stadium and I said **" wow she did a sonic rain boom wow." **

as she brings every pony back the whole stadium cheers for her and I trotting out and I said **" rainbow you did it." **as Princess Celestia comes up and she said _**" well rainbow you won the best flyers competition."**_ she gives her a crown and her wand and I said **" rainbow you have your wand that makes two down." **her wand is light blue with rainbow starts all over it.

then the wonder bolts come up and they spitfire looks at her and she said _**" so you are the one who saved us well how would you like to spend the day with us?" **_rainbow looks with tears in her eyes and she said _**" ****OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSHOH MYGOSH OHMYGOSH**!" _

I giggle as the others come up and they pick her up and carry her off the princess Celestia looks at me and she said _**" well hi there lotus twilight has told me about you are you helping her find the wands?"**_ I bow and I said **" yes princess I am we found two of the seven wands so far."** she nods and she said _**" keep up the good work I know you will find them all." **_

I bow as rainbow comes back and I said **" rainbow you did so great." **she hugs me and she said _**" and I got my wand as well." **_

I nod as we fly back down and I said **" wow rainbow you did a sonic rain boom."** she looks at me and she said _**" really I did?" **_

Fluttershy nods and she said _**" yea it was so cool." **_the wonder bolts come down and spit fire looks at rainbow and she said _**" you did really good so how about you spend the day with us and maybe show off some of your moves?"**_ I look at rainbow and I said **" rainbow this is your dream go for it." **rainbow nods and she said _**" yea I would love to do that." **_as we all talk in the town square


	12. Chapter 12: Going Fast

My little Pony and the Rainbow Wands

Chapter 12: Cutie Mark Crusaders

As we all talk twilight and me start to walk to the park and then three ponies run pass us and they knock me down and I get up a little dizzy and I said **" what was that?" **twilight helps me up and she said _**" oh them the are the Cutie Mark Crusaders they are a team of baby ponies." **_

I get up and dust off my wings and I said **" but when I saw them they didn't have a cutie mark all three of them didn't." **twilight nods and they she said _**" well they are still young and they are trying to get them but every pony gets there cutie mark at some time."**_ I nod as we walk to the park I see them trying to do some stunt and I look at them and I said **" are you sure that will get you your cutie mark that way?" **

they all look at me and then apple bloom and baby light yellow pony with a red mane and tail and a big pink bow in here mane she looks at me and she said _**" who in the hay are you?" **_

then Sweetie Belle a baby white unicorn with pink and purple mane and tail comes up and she said _**" are you new here?" **_then Scootaloo a light orange baby Pegasus with a purple mane and tail looks at me and she said _**" do you know rainbow dash I am big fan." **_

I giggle and I said **" well lotus and yes I am new here**_**."**_ and then I look at scootaloo and I said **" yes I know rainbow dash." **as we sit down on the grass sweetie belle looks at my cutie mark and she said _**" so how did you get your cutie mark?" **_

I giggle and I said **" well when I was little just like you I was trying so hard to get mine as well one day I was walking by the pond and I was I saw some lotus flowers so I went to the pond and I moved them into a lotus shape I thought that was so pretty so when every pony saw it they loved it and then when I got home I saw that I got my cutie mark. **

that is how it got it but I felt like I would never get it but I did at some time and you should get yours at some point then scootaloo looks at me and she said _**" but I want it now I just can't wait."**_ I giggle and I said **" it will come you are still young." **

then rarity comes into the park and she said _**" there you are sweetie belle I was looking all over for you had me worried." **_she looks down and she said _**" sorry sis." **_I look at rarity and I said **" so sweetie belle is your little sister?" **she nods and she said _**" yes she is now come on sweetie its getting late and you have school tomorrow."**_ then she looks at me and she said _**" well lotus said we could have a sleep over at here house tonight." **_

then apple bloom looks at me and she said _**" yes she did." **_then scootaloo looks at me and she said _**" yea can we?" **_I nod and I said **" well sure don't worry I will take them to school." **scootaloo sweetie belle and apple bloom get together and they said _**" CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SLEEP OVER AT LOTUS HOUSE YAY!" **_I put my ears down and I said **" wow for little ponies the sure have a big voice."** twilight nods and she said _**" yes they do." **_

as night falls we go back to my house and I said **" well girls what do you think." **they look at my house and then apple bloom looks and said _**" its nice but where are we going to sleep?" **_I look at her and I said **" well I have a room that you can sleep in it's a guest room so you are you ready for bed?" **

they shake there head and they said _**" nope!" **_I shake my head and I said _**" well what do you want to do before bed?" **_then apple bloom looks at me and she said _**" well how about we try to get our cutie marks like you did."**_ I look at her and I said **" but I told you it takes time."** then scootaloo come up and she said _**" louts I am getting hungry can we have something to eat please?" **_

I nod and I said **" yes I will all of you something to eat." **they all nod as I make dinner. Then as they get done I said **" do you want to go out for some ice cream later?"** they all nod and I said **" ok we will go out for ice cream but then we get cleaned up its bed time." **they nod as we go out to the ice cream shop

they nod as we go get ice cream and then sweetie belle looks at me and she said _**" I want chocolate. **_Then apple bloom looks at me and she said _**" I want strawberry." **_Then scootaloo comes up and she said _**" I want vanilla with rainbow sprinkles." **_

I nod as I get rocky road as we all eat we get done they start to yawn and I look at them and I said **" ok its time to get cleaned up and get to bed." **then apple bloom yawns and she said _**" but we are not tired." **_

I giggle as we walk back the take a bath and they change into there night gown sweetie belle has light pink gown with rainbow music notes and apple bloom has a light purple night gown with apple all over it and scootaloo has sky blue with rainbow light bolts all over it they get into bed I said **" don't worry girls you will get your cutie marks some time they will come." **

they nod and fall asleep as I walk to my room and I look out side and the trees and they are turning grey and I said **" if we can find the wands in time we just need to fine four more but where can we find them and where will they show up?"** as I go to bed


End file.
